


Head For The Depths

by grapeflavoredorange



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Completed, Depths of Mementos, Gen, Mementos, Oneshot, Slight spoilers for 12/24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeflavoredorange/pseuds/grapeflavoredorange
Summary: date: 12/24place: mementosobjective: head for the depthsdays until rearrest: FEW
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	Head For The Depths

“Head For The Depths”

Always the objective. Change the target’s heart. Find the treasure chest. Be mindful of strong Shadows. Gather a large number of items. Head for the inner depths. Head for the depths. Head for the depths.

Until that day, Mementos was a place to drive around, grind, eat snacks on a bumpy ride in a cat-shaped bus, have silly conversations, change hearts, make money, grab loot, and always, always, _always_ head deeper. Head for the inner depths to find the end of the area. Will the “magic wall” open yet? When it did, they felt nervous. What would be waiting for them below? The Shadows would be stronger, the scenery would change, and the area around them became more distorted the deeper inside they went.

As the driver, Joker took in everything first. He was the first to notice how bony the tracks looked and how slimy the walls were, how decrepit and neglected the place seemed, the howling wind that sounded like people’s voices, and the occasional train passing by. He hated how there were tombstones marked “unknown” lining the dead ends, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they should cut their trip short for the day. After all, staying in one area for too long could prove fatal. They’d better move on. Get to the next waiting area. Keep going. 

The deeper they went, the less Mementos looked like subway tracks and more like the inside of a body. The lines on the walls looked like veins, and _what were they pumping?_ Blood? Desires? And to _where? ~~or was it a "what"?~~_

When they chased Morgana through Aiyatsubus, Joker hated the feeling of the tracks beneath his feet. He hated the dank, grimy air, and the ever-present veins along the walls. He was happy when they left. The place was really starting to freak him out.

On December 24th, Joker felt his entire body fill with dread when they reached Iweleth, the single, long path that led to the doors of the Depths. Above them was what looked sickeningly similar to a ribcage, and around them were the trains that they had seen running along the sides for months. They finally knew where the trains led. To this horrid, slimy, loathsome finish line. When they went through the door and saw the prison, Joker felt readier than ever to destroy it. It really looked like the inside of a body now; with bones and veins and arteries and god-knows-what-else all around them. He wanted it gone. He wanted it dead. Whatever was at the bottom, being fueled by whatever those sickening veins were pumping down to the core. 

“We’re going down there, right?” asked Queen, placing a hand on Joker’s shoulder. He tightened his grip on his dagger and nodded. “Right.”

  
  


“It’s time to head for the depths.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after going through the mementos prison again, and the palace theme and finding the former palace rulers and finding out what mementos is as a whole really got to me, and i knew i had to write it. with the song "freedom and security" and the horrible slimy backgrounds of mementos as my muse, i got to work, and i didn't want to make it too long. there's something i can't explain about the way the place makes me feel-- it's just so disgusting to me. the environment, the veins, the way the twins aren't even mean to joker anymore, it's all just so unsettling to me. i hate it and i love it at the same time.
> 
> if you enjoyed this, please let me know by giving kudos/commenting! thanks for reading!


End file.
